


SIX的萬聖派對

by Masa1205



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Band, F/M, halloween party
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masa1205/pseuds/Masa1205
Summary: 現代樂團AU+一起過萬聖節樂團配置：主音吉他：安妮˙柏琳Anne Boleyn節奏吉他：凱瑟琳˙霍華德Katherine Howard貝斯：凱瑟琳˙帕爾Catherine Parr鍵盤：簡˙西摩Jane Seymour鼓：克里維斯的安妮 Anne of Cleves(Anna von Kleve)電子大提琴：亞拉岡的凱瑟琳Catherine of Aragon(Catalina de Aragón)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	SIX的萬聖派對

**Author's Note:**

> 註：  
> 為了流暢閱讀，  
> Catherine of Aragon用了西班牙文原名「Catalina」  
> Anne of Cleves用了德文的原名「Anna」

「皇后們！」Jane端著剛盛盤的私房燉菜出現在門口，而她試圖讓Catalina 替她接過食物，好讓她可以回廚房把小蛋糕放進烤箱，但當這話一出，至少聽到了三個來自不同方位的、不同音色的「沒空」。

並且在Katherine Howard拎著她的特製手提包——該死地和她本人的頭長得一模一樣——飄然而過的時候，Jane幾乎是被嚇得要把手中的東西摔到地上。

與此同時，Catherine Parr正在幫Anne Boleyn把萬聖節裝飾掛在牆上，Catalina 則是與Anna在討論蜘蛛絲究竟要怎麼擺才會夠逼真。

**哇嗚真是謝謝喔。** Jane忍不住翻了個白眼，認命地親自把燉菜放到了擺滿菜餚和各色蠟燭的長桌上。

這是SIX成團之後第二次的萬聖節，上次大家只是買了消夜和啤酒一起去Anna的家中看《聖誕夜驚魂》——一部有夠經典的萬聖節電影——然後看Anne Boleyn與Katherine Howard拚酒直到兩個人都喝掛。今年他們開了個派對，還是在Anna家，食物和飲料則由訪客提供，包括Jane的燉菜、Jane的烤肉、Jane的起司馬鈴薯、Jane的南瓜濃湯、Jane的巧克力小蛋糕和Anne的法國紅酒、Catalina 的西班牙紅酒、Howard的白蘭地和Parr的琴酒。

今晚滿月，晴朗的天氣讓月光更為清澈，而在涼風習習的小花園辦個露天私人派對，確實是一件值得享受的事情。當大家都坐定在餐桌後，照例由一向最虔誠的Catalina 帶大家進行謝飯禱告，然而Anne Boleyn卻偷偷睜開眼睛，為了一眾作怪奇打扮的團員正認真禱告的畫面暗自發笑——她自己是女巫，Howard抱著一顆她自己的頭，Jane是黑天使的模樣，Parr黏上去的耳鰭看上去是個賽壬，至於Catalina 則扮成《愛麗絲夢遊仙境》的紅心皇后——幾乎這驚訝了所有人。

「Jane你的手藝也太好了吧。」Anna喝了一口濃湯，相當驚豔地對廚師本人說。

「當然，除了唱歌我最有自信地就是廚藝了。」Jane揮了揮手，表示今天的菜色只是小case「你們還想吃什麼？我之後做給你們。」

「馬賽魚湯。」Anne Boleyn舉手。

「西班牙海鮮燉飯。」Catalina 接口。

「酸味燉牛肉。」Anna補充。

「約克郡布丁。」Howard提議。

「哈吉斯。」Parr頭也沒抬，但她突然感到眾人的目光聚集在她身上「幹嘛？英國菜呀。」

「對啊， **英國菜** 啊。」Anne Boleyn翻了個白眼，然後又揚起一個微笑，撇清道「喔，很抱歉，我沒有其他的意思。」但她看上去真的一點都不抱歉。

「除了黑暗料理其餘都不成問題。」Jane說，看著Parr的神情有些憐憫。

「耶！」其餘人歡呼。Parr合理懷疑自己的英格蘭北部口味受到了歧視，但她想了想，覺得爭執這個也沒意思，所以只是無奈的笑了笑。

酒足飯飽後少不了一些自娛自樂的環節，因為去年Anne Boleyn喝醉了之後拉著Catalina 跳豔舞搞得對方差點有PTSD，而同樣醉得厲害的Howard則是把所有團員都舌吻了一遍，於是今年，她們被Parr嚴密地控管酒精攝取量，這導致兩位吉他手一撇嘴，當場抱出吉他、架起音箱，開始即興創作。

「我覺得Anne你這段好聽！」Anna一拍大腿，拎起鼓棒現場加了個鼓點「Parr、Catalina，把你們的樂器拿出來一起玩！Jane，鍵盤的電源在你後面，打開就可以用了！」

她們玩得很嗨，最後還搞起了Remix，融合了每個人的個人特色和音樂風格，從Catalina 到Anne Boleyn，到Jane、Anna、Howard，最後是Parr——

「You must think that I'm crazy/You wanna replace me?/Baby, there's n-n-n-n-n-n-no way!」

「Don't worry, don't worry/Don’t lose your head/I didn’t meant to hurt anyone…」

「You can build me up/You can tear me down/You can try but I'm unbreakable...」

「I’m the queen of the castle/Get down, you dirty rascal!」

「All you wanna do/All you wanna do, baby…」

「That I don't need your love, no, no/I don't need your love, no, no…」

一曲終了，每個人都喜歡這支即興的Remix，Parr於是提議到：「我們應該寫更多的歌告訴女孩們：有些人不該也不會是她們的全部，我們只屬於我們自己！」

「沒錯，不能更認同了！」Catalina激動地點頭，她揮舞著琴弓，差點打到Anne Boleyn的頭「如果可以，我真希望能夠穿越時空，把這句話告訴那個還在替渣男前夫找藉口的自己。」

「小心點，妳差點就要把我的頭給砍下來了，紅心皇后。」Anne Boleyn嘟囔著「Off with her head」的梗，然後嘆了口氣，承認道「我也是，給當年那個相信渣男沒有老婆的我。」

「但是你後來不是直接甩了他了嗎？」Jane的提問直接被前者無視。

「還有嫌我醜的未婚夫。」Anna一臉嚴肅的補充。

「還有那些只用下半身思考的追求者！」Howard跳了起來，大聲的附和著，同時雙手還朝虛空比了個中指。

Parr大笑。「我們應該來搞個秀！有個製作人今早寄信過來說想找我們合作！」她興沖沖的拿出手機，翻到那封郵件「她叫做伊麗莎白，之前我們都很喜歡的那版《仲夏夜之夢》就是她製作的。」

「聽起來很有趣！」Jane興高采烈的說，白皙的臉頰上因為激動升起紅暈「我們甚至可以用演唱會的方式來鋪陳劇情！」

「你是天才嗎？Jane！」Anna給她一個擊掌「我們就該這麼搞，這想法她媽的酷斃了！」

「然後這個秀可以命名為『SIX』，和我們的團名一樣！」Howard舉手提議。

「我這就把這些絕佳的想法告訴她。」Parr立刻開始打字。而所有人的臉上都洋溢著興奮與期待的笑容。

至於《SIX》的製作火了一把，所有成員的歌曲都成了暢銷榜常駐客，就是另一個需要花點時間娓娓道來的後話了。

(完)

+BONUS+

「所以你真的有六根手指啊？」Howard看著Anne Boleyn的右手，驚奇地問。

「不是吧，我們都認識多久了，你到現在都還不知道我『六指吉他皇后』的稱號只是個比喻而已嗎？」Anne Boleyn嫌棄地說道，同時拔下那根所謂「第六根手指」，和前者解釋這和牆上的斷指掛飾是同樣材料製作的。

**Author's Note:**

> 從來沒想過自己可以完成激情短打這種事情  
> 而且產出蠻順利的，相當意外  
> 感謝一開始提出「斷頭組在萬聖節一定會很開心地捧著自己的頭」的朋朋，這個是全部的靈感來源  
> 每個人的裝扮大概是參考人物氣質或是形象，除了Catalina，她扮演紅心皇后只是因為我想玩砍頭梗而已  
> 最後拉伊麗莎白玩一下，誰叫講到皇后我一定會想到她lol  
> 大致以上。


End file.
